Hardships of a skyscraper
by Dragon Age Inquisition
Summary: This is a story of a girl with magnificent power and is related to some of the most powerful people in all of thedas. But the adventure she encounters after she finishes her training is a life she may never forget.
1. Chapter 1

When do we start. That is a question that should be asked more than it is. Never give up hope . If you lose hope you have lost the battle before it has begun. If you are in the dark there will always be the light. Never give up on yourself before you can give yourself a chance. When in the dark look for the light . these are the words I used to keep myself going from day one to the end but what I am about to say are the words I had not listened to and faced the concequences. Hero's pushed away people because although love is good it has to sides. Love is a weapon and a practice. I made the mistake of not listening to this and lost the love of my life in a war that I had started. You can wish on that little star all you want it can only take you half the way.

I miss the sky. I haven't seen it in over 6 months. But my training is almost over. I am in the Dwarven city of Orzommar. I am a skyscraper. In order to become a skyscraper you must first train to be a rouge. Skyscrapers can have every type of skill for warriors , rogues , and even mages. I have already completed my rogue and mage training. I am in Kian Shan to finish my warrior training. In Kian Shan are the best berserker's out there. My training should be finished in 3 days. Then I can finally go and save my home. The alien age in the capital of Ferelden, Denerim. I am not an elf though. Not a full elf anyway. I am what many refer to as a mud blood. I am elf , human, dwarf, and qunnari. The basic discripttion of the elven city home is the alien age. The Dalish are wandering elves who try to take back their old ways.

My master, Ogren, is not the most sober person in Orzommar but he is the best berserker here. "Well time to get up mudblood." The old red haired dwarf shouted. If only I could kill him for saying that and then flirting his ass off with me I would instantly.

"I'm up I'm up. Would it kill you to sober up for one day at least" I shouted back, rolling myself off the bed.

" I couldn't live with myself sober" he replied.

I whispered to myself " how you live with yourself drunk is what amazes me. But of course you can fight pretty well , for a drunk". We finished the training that day.

"Well that was a bit earlier than I expected" he said. I was excited. No wait, I was estatic!

"Free at last" I thought. But little did I know that that was just the beginning of a long, hard journey. They always say ,We all shall fall before we stand.


	2. Meeting

I went home to the capital's alien age. My cousin Shiani said that something had happened that I wouldn't like but am the only one who can help. "What happened Shinn?" I said, using the nickname I gave him as kids.

"it's Luna, she was kidnapped by those tivinter basterds!" He said, almost breaking out in tears.

"then we have to get Luna back ". I grabbed my sword, dagger, and bow ready to take the fight to them. "So what did Luna do this time" she may be a drunk but I love her best that way.

" she didn't do anything this time. Some noble humans started calling her a wore and said she really should spend the night sometime ". Boy did that set my temper off like a gas can.

" Tell the elder I'm going after her!" I shouted.

"Are you insane?! They'll have you killed. That or start a war". I should have listened. But little did I know that he was right.

I had my bags packed still and so set off almost imideatly. I left in the cover of dark, sensing the strange creatures that followed me in interest. But unlike most I was not afraid. I knew there was never a reason to be. As I was going through Orlai I spotted a caravan being attacked by bandits. I rushed in to help. After I took care of the bandits a human came up to me "thank you mam. I understand my kind don't treat yours kindly but one day I hope to fix that"

" what is it your doing here boy. You may very well have yourself killed. "

he stood there andthought long and hard. " I am in your debt. Is there a way convince you to let me follow you?" He said.

" I highly doubt you would want to travel with me human. You don't like my kind as it is"

" but I owe you my life and my family's. There must be something that I can do to repay you"

" follow me if you wish human" I said and moved on.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I've told you what had happened to cause part of this mess. But it will be a while before you hear the whole story. Life in danger, family about to be disroyed ,nothing like that to keep you up at night every night for 3 years.

This trip has been horrible. I save a guy and I'm being punished. I let him come along and he couldn't fight to save his life. But there's something different about him and I can't put my finger on it. It's like he is hiding his fear and terror. I think that there's something about this human that makes him different from most humans. I don't understand why but I'm atracted to him. I don't believe it . ME ATRACTED TO A HUMAN. Boy what would Shinn or Luna do if they heard that? It might just be the trip or I have completely lost my mind. Maker save us all. I need to get my head out of my ass and focus on saving Luna. Maker what is wrong with me?!

Kearen's point of veiw

Wow. I never thought in this lifetime I would meet a real skyscraper. I especially didn't think they would be a woman. Boy but is she gorgeous. She's not just beautiful but determined, fearless, and courageous. Her wonderful black hair with a blue dragon perfectly dyed into it. The part of a tattoo across her cheeks. Her fair, slightly tanned, skin. The way her body moves with her staff or her blades. Maker I think I'm in love. But what does she think of me? She looks so much like what mother described as the hero of Orlai. Mother fought by the hero's side and mother watched as she killed the the 5th tevinter god otherwise known as an Archdemon. I miss mother. But Darana is so much (in personalaty) like her. I wonder sometimes what would happen if I met grandmother. Mother always said if I were to meet flemeth to run.

Maker help me. Keran is going to be the death of me before I save Luna. I need to get to minrathas. I have learned that much. What I'm going to do when I get there is another story.

"Hey what's wrong Darana?"he said interrupt ing my thoughts.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something "

"Yeah I got that much. you need to stop rubbing your chin like that. You look like a man missing his beard"

"and if I told you I was"

"I don't think a man can be as beautiful as you " and he covered his mouth like he was breathing fire as I blushed a blood red.

" If only " I muttered so he wouldn't hear and walked off.

"Wait, if only what "he said sounding desperate.

"I didn't say anything " I shouted hoping he doesn't follow me.

"hey who are you " an mage shouted towards me.

" I am not your concern " I said angryly.

" you are if you don't start running "he said quickly.

"from what"

"I have no idea but they don't like mages "he said.


	4. Chapter 4

"I knew Darana was badass with daggers but this is rediculuse" I said as she slashed through creatures more gracefully than any elf or qunnari.

"Wait did you just say Darana " the man said.

"yeah, why?" I replied curiously.

"as in Darana Fellow ?" He asked. He sounded really suspicious.

"I have no clue why" I said.

"because I was, never mind "he said as she turned around with her clothes drenched in blood.

"You are a grey warden I presume" she said brushing herself off like the blood was just dust.

"yes why" he answered. With his blonde ponytail you wouldn't think he was.

"how are you a warden and yet you don't know that those things are dark spawn spirits" she said, crossing her arms in attempt to control her temper.

"I have never heard of such a thing " he said, practically accusing her of lying about something she hadn't even said yet.

"You need to catch up a bit on the latest dark spawn for mages" she said, turning around.

" Well madam I thank you for the help. I must ask what is your last name?" He asked her. She turned back around with a suspicious look on her face.

"fellow why" she said curiously.

"I was told to deliver this to Darana fellow it's from the hero of Orla in wistiput fortress " he said, handing her a letting with a small package.

"thank you but why would she send something to me"

"because she heard of your skills on the battlefield and heard about your cousin Luna " he said, looking down at his feet.

Daran's point of view

"Whose Luna " Keran asked.

"my cousin the person I've been after this entire trip "

"what happened "

"We don't have the time for this " interrupted the warden.

"he's right we need to get going "

"who are you anyway?" Keran asked.

"My name is Anders "

"as in the mage that helped the warden commander defeat the mother that was making the dark spawn smart" I said concerned.

"That's the one " so he joined us on this little trek to save Luna. Maker only knew what we would find there or he would have never left to deliver the message. But what was running through my head wasn't who he was but what he appears to be. He seemed harmless, peaceful, but only I could sense the power beheld by the Spirit of justice that controlled his faded mind. I still feel bad about him not being able to dream. Those were the only things that let me live. Poor poor Anders.

Keran's point of view

Makers breath. Now I know 2 people who knew the hero of Orla. But what I didn't know was that Darana is related to the hero of Orla, the hero of ferelden, the warden commander, Marin hawk, and the inqisitor. Wow. Just another reason to fall in love for her.

" fall for who" she asked.

"Ah, what fall for what who why!" I said alarmed.

"You were thinking aloud Keran. You need to keep an eye on your thoughts. You never know who will hear them." She said so wisely.


End file.
